historia de un desastre
by hanna-chan95
Summary: en memoria de las personas afectadas por los terremotos ocurridos en mi natal mexico y a todas las naciones que han sufrido los percances de un desastre natural, a ellos y a nosotros.. FUERZA!


en memoria de todos los afectados por los terremotos ocurridos recientemente en mi natal mexico.. y todo aquel "desastre" que pueda ocurrir en la vida y en el mundo... con la oración de que toda nación o alma quebrantada...puede resurgir airosa con la fuerza de la fe y la esperanza.

" historia de un desastre"

"todo es frío...en esta oscuridad, una dolorosa prisión que se cierne y aplasta sobre mi...no puedo moverme... apenas puedo respirar.

El tiempo y el espacio se retuercen confundidos bajo esta montaña de cosas... de escombros.. no se cuanto tiempo e estado aquí.. enterrada entre llantos y desesperación.. mi piel arde y quema por los arañazos que yo misma me e hecho en ataques de ansiedad.

Me causan fuertes punzadas de dolor, mi garganta ya no puede emitir sonido alguno, cansada de gritar por auxilio... e luchado en vano por no desistir... pero mi cuerpo herido no puede sostenerme mas..

y me dejo ir..

no sin antes dedicarte mis últimos pensamientos.. donde quiera que estés.. deberias saber que mi débil corazón lucha por seguir latiendo...¨

—Ran...ma—

—aqui!, estamos detectando vida señores!, debajo de la loza superior! — se escucha en eco a lo lejos.

/

—ha visto a esta mujer?— preguntaba desesperado a todo aquel que tuviera cerca, mostrando para su pesar, una de las fotografías que solía tomar la desaparecida nabiki, retocada por la censura de un marcador negro.

el hogar tendo y sus habitantes habían desaparecido por completo.. junto con los documentos y algunas fotografías importantes.

—disculpe, a visto usted a esta chica? Responde al nombre de akane.. desapareció el día del desastre— ukyo mostraba la fotografía a una mujer, esta la miro tratando de hacer memoria unos segundos, pero termino por negar con gesto de disculpa.

El día ya estaba llegando a su fin..

ranma se dejo sentar bruscamente sobre la acera agrietada , su cuerpo suplicaba descanso.. aunque fuera solo por unos minutos ...y ukyo se le unió soltando un pesado suspiro.

Los jóvenes contemplaron a la multitud de sobrevivientes que al igual que ellos, agotaban todos sus esfuerzos por encontrar a sus seres queridos, conseguir algunos víveres, cogiendo pala y pico para remover entre los escombros de la ciudad y localizar objetos de valor o alguna señal de vida..

ambos miraban la escena como quien contempla el vasto oceano buscando un solo pez en especifico.

una tarea Abrumadora, casi imposible.. o eso le parecía a ella.

—ranma, sabes que no me gusta ser pesimista.. pero por toda esta semana hemos. Buscado en cada rincón de la ciudad.. removido miles de edificios hechos polvo.. incluso as salvado muchas vidas.. verificamos las listas de las personas encontradas todos los días... la hemos buscado con todas nuestras fuerzas pero.. si no aparece.. puede ser.. que — titubeo vacilante.

Las pupilas del joven se encogieron incredulas, y lanzo un puñetazo para terminar de estropear la acera en la que descansaban.

queres... a decir que esta muerta?— respondio tajante.

La joven castaña se estremeció de miedo por la abrupta actitud de su amigo de la infancia..

— lo siento, no quise decirlo de ese modo Ran-chan soy tan tonta...hemos reducido los lugares de búsqueda ,es posible que aparezca pronto — respondió temerosa, tratando de arreglar el anterior comentario.

Ranma la miro... apretaba sus manos hacia sus rodillas avergonzada, temerosa de el.

Y se sintió un completo canalla.. primero alejaba a Akane.. y ahora a su fiel amiga, que solo había estado a su lado ayudandole a encontrar a su prometida.

Después de tantas perdidas... estaba agradecido de contar aunque fuera solo con su ayuda, ya que no quedaba nadie mas para apoyarlo en una situación tan desgarradora.

—ukyo lo siento, todo esta saliendose de control.. yo no.. se como lidiar con esto.. solo se que necesito encontrar a akane.. — su voz se quebró.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

los ojos de la peliazul parpadearon con dificultad, devido a la chocante luz de la habitación, su primer reflejo era el de ponerse en guardia, pero el cuerpo no le respondía, miro de lado a lado confundida tratando de reconocer el lugar sin mucho éxito.

—por fin a despertado señorita,— la llamo una joven mujer, de cabellos castaños y dulce mirada.

Vestía una bata blanca y anotaba la información de las maquinas en las que no había notado estar conectada.

—quien es usted?...donde estoy?— pregunto con cautela.

—soy la doctora Azuka, estas en el hospital central... bueno... lo que queda de el..quedaste atrapada entre los escombros de un edificio y sufriste lesiones graves, perdida de sangre, daños importantes en la zona encefálica y contusión nerviosa ,ademas de algunos huesos rotos.—

la doctora tomo una pequeña linternita dirigiendo su luz a los ojos avellana de la joven, buscando mas señales de desorientación.

— pero ahora estas estable... puedes recordar algo? — pregunto de forma rutinaria...

un fuerte dolor de cabeza poseyó a la joven haciéndola contestar con dificultad

— yo... no recuerdo mi nombre... no recuerdo nada—

/

eres un idiota ranma! la cachetada fue a parar despiadada hacia la mejilla de la pelirroja..

—solo trataba de ser amable contigo... pero eres un insensible como siempre— la chica hecho a correr lejos de el...

—maldición... estúpida akane.. — decía sobándose la zona afectada.. la miro perderse entre la lluvia y dudo un momento en ir tras ella,tal vez necesitaba estar sola..tnia que admitir que esta ves si se había pasado de palabras..

camino un par de cuadras pensando en lo bruto que aveces podía llegar a ser.. preguntándose...¿por que cuando alguno de los 2 daba un paso importante el otro retrocedía?.. no pudo alcanzar a suspirar cuando noto un importante cambio en la intensidad de la lluvia, que iba en aumento dramáticamente, el viento le pego con fuerza escuchando a las violentas ventiscas hacer derrapar muchos automóviles y chocar entre si... las nubes ennegrecidas y amenazadoras se ceñían sobre todo nerima y sintiéndose alarmado ,corrió al instante a su encuentro.. dándose cuenta de que algo andaba verdaderamente mal con el clima...

no era seguro que esa tonta anduviera con sus dramas por ahí..

las copas de los arboles bailaban con violenta brusquedad, millones de objetos y laminas se arremolinaban a una velocidad incalculable haciendo peligroso estar en las calles, los vidrios se rompían, la madera se trozaba... el suelo empezó a temblar.. los edificios crujieron al tambalearse.

—AKANEEEE!— grito a todo pulmón entre la ventisca.

—ranma!—se escucho desde un rincón, aferrada a una barranca que luchaba por seguir fija al suelo.

La joven pelirroja se abalanzo a ayudarla protegiéndola al instante entre sus brazos como lo había hecho en innumerables ocasiones, escapo de pronto cerca de un callejón, y la abraso desesperado y agradecido de que su tonta marimacho estuviera a salvo de cualquier tempestad, por que podía caerse todo el cielo sobre ciudad, pero una vez en su poder, akane no sufriría ni el mas ligero rasguño.

—discúlpame akane, tienes razón fui un completo idiota!, no debí dejarte sola... estas... estas bien?—pregunto con fervor, dejando correr sus lagrimas varoniles sin ningún tapujo por que nada podía ser mas terrorífico que la sola idea de perderle.

La joven no respondió, solo lo abraso con el mismo esmero, y busco atrevida mente sus labios, acto que tomo a ranma por absoluta sorpresa.

sin embargo la intensidad del momento ameritaba algo mas que solo un abraso protector, y sin importarle su físico femenino, la correspondió en un beso húmedo de lagrimas, completamente entregado a su prometida.

De pronto, las manos de la joven exploraron ansiosas y sin pudor el cuerpo de un confundido ranma,

—espera... akane.. espera... detente! este no es un buen momento para... !DETENTE!— ordeno preocupado, despertándose al instante de su ensoñación y apartando lejos de si ,las manos pertenecientes a la intrusa en su futon.

—ukyo—dijo reconociéndola por fin... que estas haciendo? ¿as perdido la razón? ¿por que haces esto que te pasa!?—musito asqueado ante la reprobable actitud de su amiga.

—otra vez, soñabas ran-chan... estabas llorando.. quise consolarte y me abrasaste yo solo..intentaba... —decía tratando de de excusarse.

—escucha ukyo, no quiero que malinterpretes las cosas, estoy agradecido por todo el apoyo que e recibido de ti pero.. si estas esperando algún tipo de ventaja sobre mi.. si intentas.. jugar sucio con todo esto que esta pasando.. yo...— no pudo terminar de hablar... la joven le propino una fuerte cachetada que lo aturdió.

—es que todo se trata de ti?, tan solo mírame!... no eres el único que lo a perdido todo... hemos sacado algunos de nuestros amigos sin vida de entre una gran pila de cosas y muchos siguen sin aparecer... mi restaurante no existe mas! toda mi vida a sido reducida a cenizas! solamente me quedas tu... solo.. nos tenemos el uno al otro... y en momentos donde necesito que alguien me sostenga.. solo piensas en ti y en lo que hubiera sido de haber actuado diferente ese dia...

pensar de ese modo no regresara el tiempo.. no nos hará encontrarla mas rápido... ni le devolverá la vida si es que ya no la tiene.. así que deja de culparme por intentar aferrarme a lo único que me queda!—ukyo lucia igual de desesperada. ..dejando correr las lagrimas por sus mejillas dolida ante el rechazo de su "prometido"

...y de nuevo actuaba como un autentico insensible, lleno de culpa y desasosiego... recordó que en algún momento de su niñez le había prometido cuidar de ella.. de forma inmadura e inconsciente.. pero Ranma Saotome era un hombre de honor, y así como sentía todo el peso y el dolor de la desaparición de su prometida oficial.. sentía también la aplastante responsabilidad de una amiga confundida y en apuros.

—ukyo... —

—no! ya suéltame!—ranma trato de tomarla de la mano pero esta lo evadió conservando su dignidad .

—U-CHAN lo siento.. no estoy listo para aceptar cualquiera que sea la realidad...—

la chica hizo un ultimo esfuerzo por comprenderlo, y asintió sin voltearle a ver.

—entiendo ranma.— musito dolida.

—entonces... que le dirás al hombre del gobierno?—pregunto para atenuar la vergüenza anterior.

Ranma cayo en cuenta de algo, ese mismo día antes de volver al refugio donde pasaban las noches, un hombre del gobierno se había acercado hacia el , extendiéndole una convocatoria para rescatistas voluntarios que irían a socorrer otros lugares afectados, el joven estaba tan ensimismado en su búsqueda...

que no reparo en la pequeña fama que se había ganado, rescatando a mucha gente en medio del camino.. gracias a su gran condición y resistencia otorgadas por las artes marciales.

—ire.. —respondio franco.

—pero Ran-chan!, cuando volverás? Que hay de la búsqueda? Que ... hay de mi?— la joven cocinera no estaba segura de agregar ese ultimo motivo a la lista de prioridades de su amigo.. pero confiaba en su sentido del deber.

—me prometieron a cambio hacerse cargo de ti y cubrir todas tus necesidades...—el joven le dedico una mirada llena de tristeza buscando la comprensión

—tal vez tengas razón ukyo... y mi corazón no este preparado para aceptar que probablemente... ella..—

no pudo pronunciar el nombre, de hacerlo sentía que el dolor atravesaría su pecho con la fuerza de esos destructivos vientos colapsandolo en mas desesperación.

—no.. ran-chan no lo digas aun no todo esta perdido..busquemos una vez mas en los hospitales... hay algunas zonas de la ciudad que no hemos removido bien, la encontraremos... no tienes que irte—

el chico reflexiono, batiéndose entre sus esperanzas y lo que podía ser la cruel realidad ...llegando a una ultima conclusión

—una vez mas.. solo una búsqueda exhaustiva mas.. y si no resulta... —

tomo la mano de la chica entre las suyas en un gesto varonil —me iré, pero te prometo que estarás bien.. me asegurare de eso.

Los ojos violaceos de la joven centellearon conmovidos y llenos de fe.. seria esta la recompensa por tantos años devotos?

—y al volver... te quedaras conmigo verdad ran-chan? —

—s...si—respondió con una duda que no supo esconder.

/

una vez con los mechones alisados y bien divididos... se pasa el tercero de ellos en medio de los primeros dos.. y pasando las fibras entre los dedos se repite el procedimiento con el primero, el segundo y de nuevo con el tercero sucesivamente.

— tu cabello es tan largo Azuka! Que hermoso es! —sonrío la joven que trenzaba con tremenda habilidad.

—que va! Con tanto trabajo encima no puedo pensar siquiera en cuidarlo.. son tantos los turnos que cubrir que olvido cortarlo por eso es muy largo —

—aun así es hermoso! Y ahora luce presentable! —añadió la peliazul al terminar el sencillo peinado.

La joven doctora contemplo la obra con entusiasmo—tu profesión debe asociarse con el estilismo! No hay mujer en esta unidad que no luzca un hermoso trenzado hecho por ti.

—solo es algo muy sencillo , es mi forma de agradecer el que me dejaran quedarme aquí y ser útil—respondió tímida.

En su tiempo de recuperación, la joven akane no había podido recordar nada de su vida antes de despertar, sin familiares que respondieran por ella y una gran carga de trabajo.. Azuka se las arreglo para acomodarla en urgencias, donde Han* (como era llamada por todos en la unidad medica), atendía y cuidaba de las heridas menores de los afectados por el desastre

la chica extraviada era dulce y servicial. Rebosante de belleza y optimismo A pesar de sus circunstancias.

Generosa y siempre dispuesta a ayudar a otros.. su mala cocina y reflejos fuera de lo común pasaban desapercibidos y casi en el olvido por todas sus buenas cualidades. Poco se había descubierto de ella, que pudiera servir para identificarla o a su familia.

—dime Han... no as podido recordar nada?—pregunto la joven doctora.

—algunas veces... tengo destellos de imágenes... en mis sueños y frases resuenan en mi mente como si alguien me llamara... pero por mas que busco.. no logro encontrarlo—

Han sentía perderse cada que intentaba entrelazar los hechos y sus vagos recuerdos. Por lo que prefería volver siempre a su vida actual ,antes de ser tomada por loca.

—comprendo—

—no se que haré cuando te vayas azuka, por ahora eres lo único seguro que tengo aquí—han abraso a su amiga con algo de pesar.

las 2 jóvenes se habían vuelto grandes amigas en poco tiempo. azuka era una talentosa doctora. reclutada por el gobierno para atender a los demás afectados en zonas distantes, le dolía tener que separarse de su buena amiga, pero al ser una chica comprometida con su profesión no dudo un segundo al aceptar el llamado para sanar a mas personas que la necesitaban.

—estarás bien, posees una increíble voluntad para sobrevivir! Tal vez para mi regreso.. las memorias de tu fabulosa vida hayan vuelto y ya no quieras ser mi amiga — bromeo sacando la lengua

—jajajaja no digas tonterías! —

de pronto, otro joven doctor apareció en escena. Un tanto alarmado.

—doctora azuka disculpe... un hombre realmente alterado quiere hablar con la encargada de esta unidad..—

—debe ser otro familiar desesperado, iré a verlo.. —la doctora acomodo su bata, y tomo la tabla donde estaban registradas todas las personas ingresadas en el hospital desde el día del desastre.. atender a personas agobiadas por sus perdidas, era una agotadora tarea del día a día en tiempos de desolación.

—debería ir contigo?—pregunto Han.

—no ...esta bien, aveces se ponen muy difíciles..—

/

—es que no lo entiende hemos buscado en todas partes ! este es el ultimo hospital en todo nerima! Ella tiene que estar aquí! —exclamo un joven alterado y demandante.

La doctora azuka hizo su aparición a paso firme, con un gesto imparcial evidenciando su profesionalismo.

—ya estoy aqui, que esta sucediendo?—

el personal de seguridad se sentía aliviado de que ella apareciera.

—señor ,esta es la doctora encargada de este piso... ella tiene el registro de las personas internadas aquí—dijo tratando de calmar al violento joven de ropas chinas hechas harapos.

—quizá usted pueda ayudarnos, estamos buscando a alguien..— decia la acompañante del joven y parecía tener mas cordura que su amigo.

—como todos nosotros en esta ciudad—amonesto la joven doctora, frente a la violencia presentada por el muchacho que casi berreaba en desesperación.

—dígame los datos de la persona que buscan—

—SU NOMBRE ES AKANE TENDO... AKANE TENDO ! —se apresuro a decir el joven de pelo trenzado azabache.

la doctora repaso las listas de los internados una y otra vez.. con el pesimismo en su mente.. no era la primera vez que buscaban a alguien que no se encontraba ahí..

—discúlpeme, no tenemos a nadie registrado con ese nombre—trato de contestar con tono mesurado y profesional.

El cuerpo de ranma temblaba angustiado,

—TIENE QUE ESTAR! MIRE UNA VEZ MAS ! POR FAVOR—los tonos de su voz torturada se mezclaban en una connotación de suplica y amenaza que resultaban sofocantes e incómodos.

—posee alguna fotografia? Para identificacion?—pregunto azuka.

—teníamos, pero todas nuestras pertenencias han sido robadas,—contesto la acompañante del joven. —almenos déjenos pasar para ver si esta aquí—

—lo siento, solo los familiares de los pacientes pueden accesar— azuka no podía quitarle la vista de encima al pobre chico que fácilmente podía pasar por un paulatino caso de mal ezquisofrenico... no había visto a ningún familiar sufrir tanto así, por una perdida... y sintió pesar por el.

—la única opción que puedo ofrecerles es ir a la sala de identificación de cuerpos... puede ser duro... pero almenos podría darles la paz y resignación que necesitan de encontrarse su persona ahi..—

al escuchar la terrible posibilidad ranma comenzó a destruir las cosas que tenia a su alcance... aventando puñetazos y desgarrando su garganta en un llanto aterrador.

Ukyo se sobresalto y trato de establecer contacto para detenerle—ranma por favor, tranquilízate.. mejor vayámonos—suplico..tratando de no verse mas afectada por su actitud irreconocible.

—seguridad por favor—llamo la pasmada doctora.

—no lo toquen!— defendió ukyo. Sacando una gran espátula que llevaba amarrada a su espalda, los guardias de seguridad llegaron y forcejearon con la joven.. ocacionandole una herida superficial que se evidenciaba en un hilo de sangre rodeando su antebrazo.

—aaarg!—se quejo la chica... y los fuertes sollozos de ranma se contenían para expresar unas cuantas palabras.. al caer en cuenta de la herida de su amiga... por culpa de su abrupta actitud.

—...es terca—musito., describiendo a su persona desaparecida como solo el podia hacer... impregnando de dolor y arrepentimiento cada adjetivo.

...tosca y nada femenina, cocina horrible y tiene la delicadeza de una bestia, es... absurdamente torpe.. te golpea cuando se enfada... es una tonta... descuidada... es... es...—el llanto pesado volvía a tratar de embargarlo.. pero se sintió desfallecer agotado y fue soltado por la seguridad haciendo que deslizara en directo hacia el piso.

Azuka estaba asombrada con tan peculiar e intensa descripción.. pareció entender por un momento la profundidad de la relación que probablemente compartía con aquella mujer... y el sufrimiento del que no podía escapar de no encontrarla como el deseaba hacerlo... "con vida"

—lo lamento, ... pero... no tenemos a nadie aquí con esa descripción—respondo turbada.

—vamonos ran-chan—ukyo lo ayudo a incorporarse tomándolo del brazo.

—espere, almenos déjenos atender su herida—detuvo la doctora con deseos de ayudar ,aunque fuera solo un poco.

—es algo superficial, estaré bien—respondió ukyo evasiva.

—insisto, las condiciones del ambiente no son optimas para una herida expuesta, la enviare a sea vendada, por aquí por favor.—señalo cortes.

—SI NO PUEDEN AYUDAR A RAN-CHAN OLVIDEN LO!—sentencio la chica. Pero un ranma un poco mas calmado... y vació.. tomo su hombro para detenerla.

—ve ukyo, tu tambien necesitas... estar bien—

—pero...ranma... —

—ve... te esperare afuera—el joven la alentó con una forzada sonrisa y ella accedió.. sintiendo debilidad por esa protección que ahora la favorecía.

La doctora la condujo a un pequeño modulo de primeros auxilios. Donde una asistente medica le daba la espalda vistiéndose con su bata blanca.

—Han, esta chica tiene una herida menor, por favor limpiala y tratala con anticeptico, despues vendala y puedes darle el pase de salida para que lo firme—

—de acuerdo—se escucho con una voz terriblemente familiar .

ukyo quedo de piedra, cuando la escucho ... pero al momento de que su asistente medico volteara el rostro para proceder con la tarea, no pudo contener la expresión de espanto como si acabara de ver a un fantasma.

—sucede algo? Señorita.. —akane dio una rápida ojeada a la información de la paciente para confirmar el nombre—señorita... ukyo?..—

la chica cocinera tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por tragarse el asombro, e hilar todo de forma rápida y estratégica... akane estaba viva.. pero no se acordaba de ella.. y era llamaba por otro nombre... podría ser... que no recordaba nada de nada?

—se encuentra bien? siente mareos o desorientación ?—pregunto la peliazul de forma rutinaria.

—n...no...estoy bien.—tartamudeo nerviosa.

Han se sobresalto al ser estudiada con tanto esmero por su paciente y contemplo una posibilidad...

—podría ser.?..—exclamo con duda ..

señorita ukyo!? usted me conoce?! sabe quien soy?—pregunto sobresaltada.

la experta en okonomiyakis, sintió una fuerte punzada a su moral y la situación dispuesta para ella se desplegó como un arma de doble filo...

akane estaba bien, pero no la recordaba ... estaba segura que no seria diferente con ranma...

RANMA! estaba afuera esperando por ella, SOLO POR ELLA! de quien se haria cargo una vez terminada su labor como voluntario.. por fin todo estaba cayendo en su lugar ...pero de pronto y como siempre ,aparecía akane! un maldito e inoportuno milagro para quitarle el lugar que había logrado obtener en los ultimos meses de desastre a solas con su ran-chan.

—no, perdona... solo me resultaste familiar... —mintió apresurada mente.

—Ho... no, por favor perdóname a mi... debo parecerte una loca—sonrió una akane avergonzada.

pronto "Han" termino de tratar la herida y se dirigió a ella con una sonrisa..

—tienes un largo cabello ukyo... me dejarías.. trenzarlo?—pregunto amistosa. Por algún motivo sentía una rara familiaridad con su paciente. ni siquiera espero una respuesta y comenzó a entretejer la espesa melena castaña oscura de ukyo.

—trenzarlo..?! para que?—cuestiono a la defensiva.

—no lo se... desde que perdi la memoria tengo una extraña fijación por las trenzas jajaja suena bobo no lo crees? De alguna manera..cuando peino el cabello de los demás de ese modo... puedo calmarme, ta vez tiene algo que ver con algo realmente bueno de mi vida anterior...

veras.. como pudiste notar.. no recuerdo nada de mis días antes del desastre.

Pero que irónica situación...

—comprendo, —ukyo sintió la culpa asaltantola... aunque aquello resultara lo peorque pudiera hacer en la vida, se esforzaba por auto convencerse de que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba del todo mal... aunque se mintiera a ella misma.

—ya esta! ahora estas curada y luces hermosa!—sonrió una cálida akane.

—aquí tienes tu pase de salida...solo as que la doctora lo firme, y lo entregas en recepción.—

—gracias..Ak... "Han"—

—fue un placer conocerte ukyo—

/

de salida del hospital, ukyo evito encarar a ranma, alegando cansancio y dolor... escondiendo la terrible culpa y el secreto que habría de llevarse a la tumba de ser necesario.

/

a las afueras del puerto casi en ruinas,es hora de zarpar para los voluntarios del gobierno.

—aquí esta el numero de cuenta que ellos me dieron, debería depositarse una cantidad suficiente para cubrir alimento, medicamentos y vestido. Me prometieron darte un lugar permanente en el refugio principal.. hasta que la zona de tu restaurante sea levantada de nuevo.

—ran-chan... por favor cuídate mucho... estare esperando por ti todos los días, lo prometo—

ranma abraso protectora mente a su amiga una ultima vez...

ukyo era todo lo que le quedaba en esa ciudad en ruinas, durante los últimos días, se había dado un tiempo para razonar y apaciguar el dolor de su afectado corazón.. sin duda nunca volvería a ser el mismo hombre.. pero podría buscar a akane en cada persona que ayudara a salvar.. y eso para el, tendría que ser suficiente,

la joven cerro los ojos con delicadeza y alzo sus labios mientras sus mejillas se tornaban sonrosadas esperando una ultima caricia que los consagrara como algo mas, en esa incierta despedida... pero ranma beso su frente y sacudió el flequillo esponjado con ternura.

—el cabello trenzado te va muy bien,—alago tratando de disminuir la decepción de la chica.

—por favor escríbeme U-chan —

/

—promete que escribirás azuka—

—haré todo lo posible— despidió su amiga

—salva la vida de muchas personas,!—animo la peliazul.

Mirando hacia el frente ,la joven doctora diviso un par de caras conocidas

—ho vaya! el chico violento del hospital! También ira de voluntario?—exclamo con descontento.

—quien?.. —pregunto la peliazul tratando de ver lo mismo que su compañera.

—el que armo un alboroto ayer en el hospital—azuka no quería señalar, pues lo consideraba de mala educación, así que entorno mas la vista en su dirección para que su amiga pudiera dar con el sujeto.

—cual de todos?— akane trato de divisar entre la multitud de voluntarios rescatistas.

—aquel.. de la trenza.—

akane reconoció al muchacho a lo lejos, y su corazón dio un vuelco acelerado sin saber la razón,

tambien reconocio a la chica que lo abrasaba empalagosamente despidiéndose de el

— y viene con ukyo! que coincidencia! crees que sea su novia?—...pero que tonterías se estaba preguntando?

la doctora nego con la cabeza —no me lo pareció, tengo la impresión de que la persona a la que buscaba en el hospital era su novia o algo mas..—

akane no podía apartar la vista del chico, fascinada de alguna extraña manera y atraída como un potente imán hacia el.

—de verdad? Por que lo dices? —pregunto con la concentración dividida.

—bueno... la forma como la describió de un modo tan peculiar... no paraba de mencionar todos sus defectos,... que era violenta y nada femenina.. me pregunto que clase de novio hablaría así de su pareja?.. pero cuando me dijo todo eso.. no lo se.. había tanto dolor y algo mas en todos esos insultos que me conmovió muchísimo. —expreso con pena la joven doctora

de pronto la mente de Han sufrió una colisión estruendosa y sus ojos se llenaron de pesadas lagrimas imposibles de contener..

—Ran...ma— susurro

—lo conoces! ?— pregunto su amiga, asombrada.

pero akane no se detuvo a contestar, de pronto.. sus pies se movieron mas rápido que sus pensamientos, y pequeños flash azos de recuerdos se amontonaban en desorden mientras corría en dirección al joven de cabello azabache

"eres linda cuando sonríes"...

..."escucha, akane es mi prometida... y la defenderé. A toda costa!

"tal ves no eres delicada y afectuosa.. pero... eres linda"...

"akane eres una tonta... perdón... no era eso lo que intentaba decir... la verdad es..."

—RANMA!—grito a todo pulmón pellizcándose el antebrazo para corroborar que no se trataba de un sueño

el aludido volteo la vista antes de abordar... encontrándose con un milagro encarnado... una chica de cabellos azulados que gritaba desesperada su nombre..

—AKANE!— de un brinco atravesó la rampa de abordar y se abrió camino entre la multitud para chocar su cuerpo al de ella aprisionándolo en un abraso efusivo que la levanto del suelo.. ambos se aferraban mutuamente con desesperación... temiendo desvanecerse en los brazos del otro si se soltaban aunque fuera un instante... el joven tomo el rostro de la chica con fuerza y limpio las blancas mejillas empapadas, haciendo rozar sus frentes cerciorándose de que estaba completa..sana.

—sabia que estabas con vida, lo sabia!—acariciaba su cabello una y otra vez con ansiedad.

—tonto, no buscaste bien... mejor tuve que encontrarte yo —bromeo pasando los brazos por el cuello del muchacho..—estas bien?—pregunto.

—ahora lo estoy—volvió a acomodarla entre sus brazos... y el silbato que anunciaba la salida sonó con toda su fuerza.

—señor saotome! zarpamos! —anuncio el hombre del gobierno que lo había reclutado.

—maldición!, firme un estúpido documento— el compromiso que lo hacia irse lejos por algún tiempo ponía en tela de duda su palabra de honor ahora que todo su verdadero compromiso estaba ahí, acunado entre sus brazos.

—tienes que irte ranma, estaré bien te lo prometo—se apresuro a contestar entendiendo la difícil posición del muchacho, ahora había recobrado sus memorias y lo había visto de nuevo... no necesitaba mas para seguir luchando a pesar de la adversidad..

—akane... —musito impotente... apretándola mas hacia el, intentando hacer que los segundos durasen horas.

—ve ranma!—apresuro la chica.

el silbato sonó una vez mas, extraoficialmente. Las inigualables habilidades de rescate de saotome eran muy valiosos para ser dejadas en nerima...

—volveré! te lo juro akane! o arreglare la manera de que te lleven a mi— juro tomado sus cosas y vacilando en irse...

la chica sintió un empujón de valentía en la adrenalina del momento y roso sus labios con los de el en un movimiento tímido y fugaz..

la cara del chico hecho vapor al correr hacia la embarcación... rápidamente subió los escalones ascendiendo por los niveles que lo conducirían a la popa del barco..para decir hasta pronto a la única dueña de su corazón...

pero que idiota era! ... tanta había sido la carga que asimilar, que había olvidado por completo decirle eso que nunca podía transmitir.. ni siquiera la pudo estrechar una ultima vez para corresponder como dios manda a ese beso tímido que su prometida había tenido mas valor de adelantar.

el barco se movió alejándose cada ves mas de la orilla...y el llego a babor para verla correr siguiendo la dirección del barco, deteniéndose en el fin del muelle.

—mas te vale volver idiota!—le grito transmitiendo ese peculiar afecto a su modo. ...

—volveré! TE LO PROMETO.. Y CUANDO LO HAGA TE CASARAS CONMIGO! —sentencio..gritando, sin importar lo que los demás pudieran decir o pensar de el... que mas daba!.. no conocían la historia de fondo.

El sol se ocultaba una vez mas en nerima...pero para 2 jóvenes reencontrados no seria de noche nunca mas.. tenerse el uno al otro a pesar del desastre y la distancia.. era suficiente promesa para tener esperanza en un futuro mejor.

Fin .

*"han" es una referencia a la palabra "trenza" o" trenzar" en japonez

este fanfic esta hecho sin fines de lucro para el aniversario numero 30 de ranma y medio en un especial para la pagina de fanfics del ranma banished group... tratando con todo el respeto posible.. los sentimientos de las personas afectadas por los desastres naturales que han tomado lugar en todas partes del mundo a todos ellos... y a nosotros... FUERZA ! PARA SALIR ADELANTE! UNA ORACIÓN ESPECIAL PARA USTEDES.


End file.
